


Just a Massage

by Wolfyalex



Series: Just Our Moments [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Slow Burn, Smut, bottom yuri, top otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfyalex/pseuds/Wolfyalex
Summary: Just a three-day weekend. Just an innocent night. Just a massage.Oh who are they trying to kid?





	Just a Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic! Woo. This time between Yuri and Otabek. I love these two! 
> 
> This is pretty much pure smut, no joke. Like 6k of just slow burn.
> 
> Do enjoy

Otabek stared at the bare back before him as he rubbed the oil into his hands, warming it up. He moved to brush some blond hair to the side, shifting as he kneeled above the other’s lower thighs. The air already felt hot in the room as his palms pressed against the shoulder blades. 

How had he gotten into his position? He paused, thinking back on it all. 

It was Friday and Otabek was able to take a three-day weekend. Yuri had mentioned he had one too, so Otabek flew all the way to Russia to visit his friend of four years. It was a rare moment when they didn’t have to facetime to see each other. 

The plan was to eat dinner while watching a movie together, slightly snuggling on the couch together. During their years of friendship, the lines were starting to blur into something more. Neither of them bothered to label it anything yet, but that didn’t mean something wasn’t there. 

Yet at one shift from Yuri, he jolted up and grabbed his shoulder while he hissed. 

“You okay?” Otabek reached out to him. 

“Shit, yeah. I must have pinched something. I’ll go to the PT tomorrow.” Yuri scoffed, running his fingers through his long hair.

“I’ve taken some lessons.” Otabek had offered. 

Now they were here, him straddling Yuri’s back and about to give him a massage.

“Beka?” Yuri muttered, turning his head to look behind him. 

“Just warming the oil up.” It was a decent enough excuse, one that had Yuri laying his head down. With a deep breath, Otabek placed his hands along Yuri’s upper back. His palms dug into the muscle as he walked them down, pressing and rotating a little with each step. Otabek’s eyes focused on his hands, trying to calm his own nerves. His hands steady while he worked downwards. It was just a massage, he needed to relax. This was rather intimate for them, but now wasn’t the time to think like that. Yuri was in pain, Otabek wanted to help. Simple as that. His hands reached his lower bottom before they made their way up once more. Just warming up the whole area, settling into the routine.

Otabek took another breath in focusing on his neck and shoulders. He rocked slightly with the motion, pushing and pulling against Yuri’s body. His hands spread out on his sides, working at relaxing Yuri and the tension in his shoulder. Yuri looked almost petite as Otabek stretched his fingers out, wrapping them around Yuri. 

Yuri looked almost petite as Otabek stretched his fingers out. His hands seemed overly large as they rested against Yuri’s back. Not only did his thumbs almost met together at the base of Yuri’s spine, but Otabek’s fingers were able to wrap around and brush along the edge of his hipbone. The knowledge curled in his stomach, making him swallow tightly. 

For now, he lifted Yuri’s hips up, feeling how tense he was. Yet it melted away in a matter of seconds. Otabek sat them back down, smoothing his hands along his sides as he looked him over. 

“Mhh…” Yuri exhaled, responding to Otabek’s actions. It brought Otabek from his mind as he focused a little more. Still nice to know Yuri was enjoy himself. 

He raised up on his knees more, moving to press down along his back. Now time to actually work at the tense muscles. Otabek made sure not to actually apply pressure with his hands, instead his whole body as he rocked forward to carry the stroke. 

“You’re good at this…” Yuri groaned as he pressed along his lower back. 

“I’m still learning how to do a Thai massage.” Otabek kept his voice low as he gave another push. From there he shifted his position, placing a knee by Yuri’s hip while Otabek propped himself up with his foot. It would help when he rocked forward steadying the both of them.

“Big breath.” He watched Yuri’s chest expand while his hands rested along his upper back. “Exhale.” Otabek leaned forward, flexing his hands against the spot. 

A groan left Yuri’s lips afterwards. “This is a Thai massage?” He asked. 

“Yes… Big breath again.” Otabek felt his face heat up while he moved his hands up a little more. Yuri’s voice was distracting, reminding him of how intimate this was. “Exhale.” His body moved forward again, another groan following. Otabek felt his fingers twitch. “Do keep relaxed, Yura.” His hands pressing down side to side with the palm of his hands. No use to focus on one area too long.

“Is that your polite way to tell me to shut up?” Yuri teased, his voice rather soft. It was a nice sound. 

“No.” Otabek didn’t want Yuri to shut up, ever. Yet he did still need to focus. He moved to use the tips of his fingers to work under the one shoulder blade gently. Just gently, loosening the area up more and working the tension out.

“I’m surprised you can do this with your strong and powerful hands.” Yuri’s voice was muffled, smashed against the pillow. Otabek felt his lip twitch up, knowing that Yuri was indeed enjoying this. 

“I can indeed be gentle.” Otabek offered to him as he pressed along his back with his palms. He kept using his body to help apply pressure. It would do more harm than good to put all the weight of the massage into his wrists. “I am just not graceful like you.” He offered as he switched his legs around. 

Yuri groaned out as Otabek worked along the other shoulder blade before huffing. “You don’t need to be graceful, you proved that last grand prix.” Yuri muttered into the pillow, which only served to make Otabek smile again. His fingers under the shoulder blade, loosening that area up now. Yet he scanned over him, deciding to work at his mid back once more. 

“Thank you, Yura.” Otabek moved to get up on his feet before he bent down a little. His legs not even complaining as his palms pressed against Yuri’s upper back, leaning into the motion. Yuri was quiet as he applied force against the muscles there, pressing forward with his whole body to properly work at Yuri’s muscles on his shoulder. 

His hand moved up along Yuri’s neck and shoulders. It was calming, working at Yuri like this. All the tension Yuri usually held was melting, which Otabek couldn’t be more proud of. Clearly his lessons were paying off. Just had to keep loosening the muscles up so the pinch would ultimately fade away. 

Otabek pulled his hand back once as he touched the area, his face scrunching up a little. Yuri had hissed, his shoulders pulling upward. Otabek carefully moved to place pressure away from the sore area, focusing on loosening up a bit higher reduce the stress below. It didn’t take him long, his lips curling upwards once more. There.

“You can sit on me…” Yuri’s comment made Otabek pause. 

“What?” Otabek stared at his back, pulling his hands off it so not to push on anything wrong again.

“If you need to you can sit on me.” Yuri grumbled. Otabek knew that grumble, almost picturing the face that went with it. Oh, well then.

“I’m like this to help put the proper pressure on your back.” He explained carefully, applying said pressure along his spine. 

“Fine.” Yuri huffed, shifting under Otabek’s hands. Otabek would bet that he was sulking. Such a silly little thing to sulk over, but it also warmed his heart. 

He gave in, sitting on his knees and slightly resting on Yuri as he moved down his sides. He watched as Yuri buried his head into the pillow. Another smile touched his lips while he moved to crawl his palms up. He rose once more, rocking forward as he worked along his shoulder areas again to be sure it was loose still. 

The lesson was running through his head, hoping that he was doing good work. He would hate to put Yuri off his feet for a few days. Otabek’s fingers twitched along his skin before he rubbed just the tightness along his neck, releasing the stress he found. 

After one more squeeze, Yuri released a moan. It was pure pleasure, which made the room suddenly hotter for Otabek. He wouldn’t let it show, but he was effected by touching Yuri like this. The sudden silent in the room made Otabek look up. The movie they picked on Netflix had ended. Had he been at this massage for that long? Yuri should feel a lot better now that his shoulders and back were worked over. 

“How do you feel?” Otabek sat down on his thighs, watching as Yuri rotated his shoulders before sighing. 

“Better.” Yuri was practically groaning out the word! “Are you done?” Yuri turned his head, looking over at Otabek with the slightest pout on his lips. 

While he had planned to stop, that idea was now quickly tossed aside. “No, just making sure your shoulder was good.” Yuri offered a nod before he buried his head back into the pillow. Otabek grabbed for the oil, rubbing it into his hands again. Where did he go now? “Alright, relax for me.” His hand wrapped around Yuri’s wrist. His fingertips meeting, making him think of how small Yuri’s wrist were. 

“What are you doing now?” Yuri asked as Otabek shifted to put his knees on Yuri’s legs. He was careful, but he tucked his knees under Yuri’s butt. 

“Going to stretch the muscles out.” Otabek pulled his arms back, pulling Yuri off the floor. Yet Yuri was flexible, bending backwards with ease. A groan left his lips, Otabek able to watch as the blonde’s eyes fluttered. Otabek counted in his head before he released Yuri, taking a calming breath. His knees shifting down from Yuri’s leg, not wanting to leave pressure there. 

“That was… wonderful…” Yuri’s voice was a bit haze as reach upward and gave himself a little stretch. Otabek could feel the muscles in his thighs squeeze from the motion. “Hey, do my legs next.” Yuri nudged Otabek off his legs, wiggling as he was taking his sweatpants off. Wait, what?

“You can leave your pants on.” Otabek tried to stop him from removing everything, but he couldn’t help but stare at his cheetah print boxer briefs. 

“Well I want you to get at them properly.” Yuri rolled his eyes before brushing his hand away. “Come on Beka.”

Otabek raked his eyes down his body as he shifted to Yuri’s feet. He reached for the oil once more, stalling while he covered his hands. Yuri raised his head and glanced over his shoulder at him, a certain look in his eyes. Otabek watched him before he glanced at his legs. The heat twisted in his stomach. Oh.

“You sure you want me to work on your legs?” Otabek offered, wanting Yuri to be clear about it. 

“Yes, Beka, I am sure.” Yuri grumbled. There was a pause before Otabek nodded, watching Yuri’s lean body move. Those boxer briefs were tugged off his ass before Yuri worked on wiggling them down his leg. Otabek leaned forward, pulling the last of it off and to the side. Now Yuri was fully naked, head face first into the pillow with his hair curtaining around him. Otabek swallowed the lump in his throat before he tugged his own shirt off. He kept his sweatpants on for the added comfort, but he doubted they would stay on for much longer.

Otabek ran his fingers down Yuri’s feet, feeling him shiver. The endgame to this massage was starting to become clearer with each step forward. It was exciting, but nerve-wracking. They had never done something like this before. 

“Get out of your head, Beka.” Yuri looked back over at him, huffing more. Otabek looked at the dust of pink on his fair skin. Of course, Yuri was embarrassed and looking at him for guidance. It made him square his shoulders before he moved to touch his feet. He moved to carefully dig his thumbs into the meaty flesh there. It brought a shudder from Yuri as he lowered his head again. 

Even if the end goal was sex, Otabek still wanted to give him proper massage. Yuri’s feet and legs were important, his career as a skater rested on them. Otabek didn’t want to mess them up in his rush. So, he worked his thumbs into Yuri’s right foot. His feet were hard from the years of practice. Otabek knew what abuse they suffered from because he dealt with the same. His long fingers traced over his ankles. He could wrap his hand around it without a problem.

Otabek squeezed a little, hearing Yuri gasp. His eyes watched as Yuri twitched when did it again. Oh. Otabek felt his breath pick up a little, making him lick at his lips. That was something else. His tightened his grip once more as he recalled the task at hand. The massage, which would lead to more. Focus on that. Otabek moved to grab his left foot, kneading his thumb into it. The best part about working Yuri over was the little sighs he made. 

It caused a grin to form on Otabek’s lips as he moved to raise himself up. Then he moved to press his palms into Yuri’s feet, slowly palm walking up and down them. Just placing his weight on one foot and then the other. It pulled groans from Yuri, ones he treasured. 

Beneath him, Yuri shuddered. He was so responsive. Otabek moved to use the base of his thumb to press into Yuri’s feet, paying special attention to the pressure points there. A smile curled onto Otabek’s as Yuri groaned out while he repeated the motions. 

“Feeling good?” He asked Yuri, who responded with an agreeing sound. Otabek went back to palm walking, wanting to really get the tension out from his feet. His fingers twitched as he leaned forward more, starting palm walk up his legs now. 

It was lovely, moving farther up Yuri’s legs. Otabek found himself stroking at his thighs more than palm walking. Yuri had these shapely thighs, strong from his years of skating. All that muscle there, yet still lean. His hands pushed sideways, grazing his fingers a little low some times. Upon each up and down stroke, he groped at the muscle for a mere second. It was enough to pull a groan from Yuri though, each time. 

“Oh…” Yuri shuddered, jumping under his hands. Otabek hummed softly, moving to the other thigh. He swept his hands up and down in one full motion, repeatedly. It was easy to let his fingers brush between his cheeks on one overextended stroke or two. They always made Yuri jump, his breath catching in his throat. A lovely hint about that would come, yet they weren’t there yet. 

So he refocused, moving to palm walk up his glutes. Otabek couldn’t help but squeeze and rub him there. It was a very lovely handful Yuri had, a rather perfect ass. Perky from his years of skating. Otabek palmed it again, humming. Part of him had been dying to get his hands-on Yuri like this. His face was calm, but Otabek was sporting a chub in his sweatpants. He teased the area between Yuri’s cheeks with his thumb, causing him to shift. Once more Otabek pulled back, not wanting to get too distracted there.

Otabek palm walked his way down back to ankles. As Yuri whined, Otabek couldn’t help but smirk some. He pressed his palms against Yuri’s feet before he obtained the oil again. His eyes raked over Yuri’s body, knowing he could just skip it all. Yuri wouldn’t blame him. 

Instead he moved to start rubbing his right leg, digging into his calves with his thumbs. He worked at the muscles there, slowly moving up his leg. His hands spread out on the rest of his leg, squeezing his legs a little more. It pulled a little gasp from Yuri’s lips. Otabek let his hand wander forward, sliding his hand forward into Yuri’s crack. His other palm pressing into the glute while his fingers teased along Yuri’s hole. 

“Be..Beka…” Yuri stuttered out. 

“What? I am massage your legs and glutes. Unless you want me to go back to your feet.” Otabek muttered softly as he stroked his hands back down at legs more. 

“No, keep going.” Yuri almost whimpered and it did things to Otabek. To have this strong and determined male with soldier eyes like this was erotic. Maybe he could make Yuri mew like a kitten. Oh, that did some more things to Otabek’s libido.

“I plan to.” Otabek whispered as he moved to the other leg. His hands kneading at the skin and muscles there. He moved to lean down, kissing the back of leg while his hands moved higher up. Yuri whimpered, raising his hips up. Otabek swept a hand up, stroking at Yuri’s erection for a moment. There was the mew. 

Otabek swept his hand down, caressing Yuri’s thigh. His soon to be lover opened up more, spreading his legs as Otabek had more room to touch. His erection trapped against the blanket as Yuri rutted forward a little. 

“Don’t… tease me.” Yuri’s voice muffled from the pillow, maybe he was even biting it. Otabek wanted to see his face, it was torture to just imagination what it might be. Yet there was still more to do back there. 

“I always follow through, Yura.” Otabek’s hands stroked upwards on his thigh, letting his hands caress the skin there. Yuri mewed again, raising his hips once more. Otabek ignored his cock, his hands going for his glutes once more. It was more so squeezing at the muscles instead of properly massaging them, humming as he held onto him. 

Perhaps it was time to give Yuri what he wanted though. As he kept kneading at the one cheek, he grabbed the oil. He poured it along Yuri’s crack, letting some of it slip down to his balls and also down his lower back. Yuri gasped, shuddering beneath him.

“Fuck, Beka….” Yuri hissed. “Shit’s cold….” Yet his erection didn’t seem to be effected by it at all.

“I’ll warm it up.” Otabek chuckled, grabbing at his ass. He took the time to spread the oil around, warming it and Yuri’s skin up more. His fingers stretched out, lathering his lower back with it as well. 

From there Otabek moved to get to a better angle, well for him. He slid between Yuri’s legs, making the blond shift around and spread out. Maybe a bit uncomfortable for him, but he knew the blonde was flexible enough. Plus, it allowed Otabek to drag his clothed erection along Yuri’s butt as he rubbed at his lower back. There was the added bonus of Yuri mewing at him each time his erection rubbed against him.

“Beka, take your pants off.” Yuri demanded with a whine. His kitten was too cute. With a chuckle, he pulled back enough to get his sweats off. His boxers closely followed. As he shifted back into position, he took the time to slowly rub his members between Yuri’s cheeks once more. 

Otabek dragged the tip of his cock along Yuri’s rim before sliding up. The motion was repeated a few times, enjoying the small hiccup sound got when the tip teased Yuri’s rim. It didn’t matter that Yuri wasn’t ready for that, it was simply the idea that made both of them gasp. 

A sigh left his lips as he smeared his pre along Yuri’s hole. “Yura…” It was torture to pull back, but Otabek didn’t dare risk coming early. Yuri’s hole stayed exposed as Otabek moved to blow some air on it. It tore a startled cry from the younger before he wiggled his hips. Slowly Otabek worked a finger in there, surprised at how it opened up for him. Curious. He made a sound, pulling the finger out before pushing it back in. Not even his full finger, just teasing Yuri with the tip. 

“What?” Yuri bite out as Otabek slid the finger back in with a small chuckle. 

“Have you played with yourself here before?” Otabek asked, watching at Yuri’s posture stiffened under him and tightened around his finger. 

“No, why would I do that? That would be disguising.” Yuri hissed, but it only made Otabek think that he protested too much. 

“You sure?” Otabek stroked inside of him with the finger, moving to lean down and kiss his ass. 

Yuri scoffed. “Of course I’m sure Beka.” Otabek sank his teeth into the flesh of his ass, biting down. His lips curled into a smirk while Yuri twitched and cursed. “Ah! Fine! Yes! Now just get on with things.” Otabek smiled against his ass before nudging the finger in deeper.

“What did you think about?” Otabek questioned him further, wanting to know just how Yuri pleased himself. Yuri wiggled under him, hiding in his hair. How cute. Otabek brushed his lips against his rear again, pausing his fingers. There was a game going on now, how far he could nudge Yuri to answering him. It seemed to be something they were both enjoying.

The seconds passed before Yuri threw his head up. “You! You, okay?! Now either keep going or I will kick your ass out of my house!” The blond glared at Otabek, panting most likely from a combination of anger and embarrassment. Otabek’s cock twitched, taking in those soldier eyes of Yuri’s. 

“I told you before, I will always follow though.” But he pulled his finger out of Yuri, watching as the blond scowled at him. It didn’t take away from the fact that Yuri was pretty much pouting. Otabek moved to stretch over, kissing those pouting lips. Their first kiss.

Yuri’s eyes softened, as if he realized the same thing. Otabek moved to slot their lips together again, shifting just enough to properly kiss him. It wasn’t like how he pictured it. Not fast or like a fight. They knew their roles. Funny to think it, but it was like they were pair skating. The movements a give and take, not a push and pull.

With a sigh, he pulled back. As Yuri licked his lips, Otabek rutted his hips forward. His cock dragging along Yuri more. Another small gasp left Yuri’s lips. 

“I want to keep this up, but we have plans.” Otabek lips brushed against his before he pressed them together once more. He felt the pout form on Yuri’s lips, making him smile. That only seemed to make him whine. 

“Beka…. Get with it then.” Yuri huffed. Otabek nipped at his lip for it before he pulled back. He oiled his hands before cupping at Yuris ass, giving it a nice squeeze. The massage was still on, of course. Though maybe it was going to be a little less professional. 

His hands stretched upwards on Yuri’s back, pushing his palms into his shoulders again. As he moved down, he gave special attention around his ass. Otabek goosed his behind, getting a nice handful. Then he ran his thumbs down the crack, watching as Yuri jumped under his touch. 

Otabek moved his hand down, caresses his ass and upper thigh. His thick finger slid between Yuri’s globes once more. Slowly prodding its way into his hole. Yuri still accepted his finger without problem. There was a slow motion he performed. He would pull his finger out, dragging his palm against Yuri’s balls. When Otabek pushed his finger back in, the rest of his fingers spread out against Yuri’s cheeks. 

Yuri was putty, whining softly below him. Otabek was surprised his love wasn’t complaining at the pace, but after the third time he carefully nudged another finger in. Yuri raised his ass up, mewing softly. Yet Otabek still pulled the fingers out and palmed at his balls. 

“Beka…. Beka please.” Such sweet words fell from the blonde’s lips. Otabek pushed his two fingers back in, spreading his fingers inside of Yuri. His own cock demanded attention, but he wasn’t a young boy controlled by his dick.

“Shh, soon Yura… I got to open you up.” He smirked at the grunt Yuri gave during a thrust of his fingers.

“Well hurry it along.” Yuri wiggled, impatient still. Otabek smacked his ass while his other hand at his balls. Still he couldn’t help but increase the speed and rub those balls just a little harder. 

“Otebak….” He whined, trying to move with his fingers. Otabek cocked a brow before he pulled his hands all the way out. Yuri cursed under his breath while Otabek stroked at his legs. Up and down those slender thighs. There was so much muscle and hidden strength. It made him sigh, going down to his ankles. Otabek groaned, low in his throat. There was just something about being able to wrap his fingers around Yuri, his fingertip meeting his thumb. His cock twitched. 

Still he didn’t want to get lost in touching Yuri like this, no matter how exotic it was. There would be another time for that. Otabek licked his lips before he ran his hands up those long legs. His hands cupped Yuri’s cheeks, framing his ass with his fingers. He lifted his hips up, sticking his ass out for Otabek. 

Otabek moved down, biting the left side of his rear with a grin. Yuri jumped under him, gasping. Otabek kissed the area he bit. There was a lot he wanted to do. He held his rump, before gazing upon his hole to view his hole. It was shiny with oil, almost ready to be filled. It left Otabek moaning softly as he gave Yuri’s ass another squeeze. 

“So beautiful.” Otabek watched as Yuri’s neck turned red, making him chuckle softly. He moved to press his lips against the dip in his lower back before he moved his hand up. He pushed his fingers back in, including one more. Three fingers, which Yuri still took beautifully. “Yura…. Just stunning.” 

“No need for goddamn… ah…. poetry.” Yuri complained, which was right. Words had never been his strong suit. Action always spoke louder between them. 

“You’re right… better for me to worship it.” Otabek ran his other hand down his leg while he worked the three fingers inside of him. He didn’t know what to watch. His fingers sliding inside of Yuri was nice, watching him jump under him when he got close to a good spot. Yet his tan finger spanned out along Yuri’s pale skin. He could wrap his hand around his thigh, enfolding it. Again, he was hypnotized by the way his hands looked against Yuri.

A gasp from Yuri lip had him looking back at his fingers. Otabek raised a brow before he shifted forward, listening to Yuri’s breath hitch again. His fingertips slowly caressed the area, humming while Yuri pushed back against him. 

“Right there… no?” It had been a happy accident to find it. Now Otabek didn’t want to stop playing with it, but Yuri’s breath was catching too much. There would be time for that, but not right now. He pulled his fingers back, grabbing more oil. Could never have too much. He covered his hands and moved to cover his cock. 

“Beka.... Get in me….” Yuri whined. Otabek moved to spread his cheeks and push his thumbs into his hole. It made him swallow, spreading his hole open just a little. He groaned, raising up to his knees properly. Another whine from Yuri while Otabek straddled him, nudging the tip into his hole. 

“I will, Yura.” His own voice was wreck as he teased the tip inside of Yuri. Otabek pulled it back out before dipping it back in. The sounds Yuri made, gasping as his cock started to press inside. The stretch had to be something with his thumbs should be as well. 

“Beka!” Yuri was sobbing. Otabek couldn’t have that. With one more dip and a squeeze at Yuri’s ass, he finally snk in. His thumbs were pulled away, but he kept Yuri exposed. His eyes were glued to the sight, watching as his cock eantered that hole inch by inch. Otabek pulled back a little, working his way back in. It was slow, but it seemed like they both needed it. 

Little sounds spilled forth from Yuri’s lips as he tossed his head back. That long hair sweeping over his back. Otabek groaned, nudging his hips forward until he was fully seated inside of Yuri. Yuri echoed him with a gasp, shuddering. He fluttered around Otabek’s cock, making him moan out. Wait.

“Yura… did you?” He muttered, watching the blush traveling along Yuri’s neck.

“Shush… You took too much time…” Yuri’s voice. It made Otabek’s cock twitch. He did that to Yuri’s voice. It was all breathless and like silk. Fuck. He licked at his lips again.

“No shame, do you want me to wait?” Otabek offered, trying not to shift forward. Yuri moved under him, pressing back against him with a groan. 

“No… I’m still good. Come on Beka.” Of course, Yuri wasn’t satisfied with just one. Otabek held his ass open, dragging his cock out. Slow would have to do for them, because he didn’t want to lose his bearings. Yuri trembled from it, mewing out as he pushed back. Otabek found himself wanting to see his face. Well he should. 

Once he pulled out again, he moved to flip Yuri over. His breath caught in his throat for a moment. There was cum drying on Yuri’s stomach while his cock was still half hard. His eyes were dilated, panting softly as he stared up at Otabek. With a groan, he leaned down and kissed him again. Even though he was supposed to keep going, Otabek couldn’t help but take time to smooch him. 

It wasn’t as gentle as the first. It was a little more heated, a little more give then take from the both. It gave Otabek a moment to cool off again as he sucked at Yuri’s bottom lip. He grinned against Yuri’s lips while he cupped the back of his head. The other moaning into his lips while he wrapped his arms around him. Yuri drug his nails into his back, arching against his body. It made him wonder how much Yuri enjoyed him. 

“Beka.”

“Yura” A call, an answer. He pulled back, shifting his crotch against Yuri’s. Those pale legs opened up, spreading for him. Otabek took the care to line himself up properly before he rolled his hips. They were left gasping again before Otabek moved to bring their lips together again. 

There was a choice that he had to make in this moment. He wanted to properly fuck Yuri, but he also wanted to just kiss him breathless. Yuri made the choice for him when he pulled away with a whine, tossing his head back. Otabek took the time to brush Yuri’s hair, watching it fan out. Cliché to think, but like a halo. Maybe they were cliché because they were always so true. 

“Beka… stop staring.” Yuri lifted his head enough, glaring at him with that pout on his lips. Fuck. Otabek moved to give him another peck, trying his best not to get lost in the kiss again. 

“Stop being so lovely then, Yura, and perhaps I will stop staring.” He muttered against his lips before he nipped at his bottom lip. From there though he slowly drew his hips back. It was like Yuri was trying to keep him inside. Otabek groaned, nosing his way down. Yuri tilted his head, offering him his neck. So pale and long. He moved to place his mouth down, driving his hips forward as he sucked a mark on his skin. 

Yuri whined, his legs wrapped around Otabek. They were strong, squeezing around him. His nails digging into Otabek’s back as he held. It pulled a groan from Otabek’s throat as he pulled out again. There was an urgency now. Otabek could feel it with each breath he took. 

Otabek thrust in, groaning as his hips were flush against Yuri. The smack of their flesh together curled his toes. He made another mark on his skin as he slammed into him. One back cupping the back of Yuri’s neck, the other gripping his hip. Hot and heavy, as he slammed up into him. Yuri curled around him, whining into the air. It curled and twisted into the air, echoing with each slam inside. 

Yuri wasn’t one to just lay there and take it. He shoved himself back, greedily taking in his thrusts the moment he could. His nails drug into Otabek’s back, clawing his way down on a practically hard shove. As Otabek shifted, his cock brushed against his prostate, Yuri bit down on his shoulder. Every part of Yuri clenched down on Otabek.

“Yura-” There was more to be said, but it was ripped away from Otabek. His orgasm came at the heel of the first word, stealing his breath away. His hips stuttered, leaving Otabek to restlessly drive into Yuri. His ears rushed with blood while he held the blonde. The groan dripped from his lips as he rode out his orgasm. 

“Beka…. Beka.” He looked up, feeling Yuri’s soft hands on his cheeks. Teal eyes shined at him before he was pulled into a kiss. Otabek still struggled to catch his breath, but he smiled at the joining of their lips. As they pulled back, Yuri was grinning. “You are still hard.” 

Indeed he was, still erect and inside of Yuri. It made him chuckle softly as he brushed his lips along Yuri’s again. 

“Just goes to show, you are too sexy.” Otabek offered to Yuri as he slammed his hips forward. Yuri’s gasp echoed his own. He beamed down at him before he pulled back out, only to plunge forward again. Yet Yuri placed a hand on his chest. 

“Yuri?” He asked softly, confused. Yuri lips curled upwards as he nudged Otabek back. The dots were connected when Yuri raised up as he tried to get him to lay down. He raised a brow as he laid down, letting Yuri straddle his hips. 

“Let me take care of you now, Beka.” Yuri whispered, winking at Otabek. Then he slowly moved to rub his hands over Otabek’s chest before he lifted himself up. Otabek could only watch as Yuri lifted himself up. Yuri cried out so sweetly as he slammed down. Those strong legs working. This wasn’t anything to them compared to their usual training, but it was still must be a strain for Yuri. He had to pause, not due to his tiredness but his hair. Otabek watched as he gathered the blonde locks in his hands with a huff. 

His own hair was up in a bun. He pulled the hair tie from it, passing it to Yuri. Otabek watched on while Yuri shook his hair out, working his fingers through it and bundling it up. The band between his teeth as he looked down at Otabek. His cock twitched, his eyes raked over his body. It was terribly sexy. Yuri sat there messing with his hair like it was nothing. 

Yuri grinned as he braided his hair. It was sensual. Otabek groaned, bucking up a little. Yuri laughed, placing a hand on his to steady himself. The hair tie dropped on Otabek’s chest, but left for now. His face was flush so nicely, glowing more as he chuckled. Why was he so stunning? He pulled Yuri down for a kiss, laughter clinging to their lips. 

“I cannot fix my hair if you keep distracting me.” Yuri tried to scold him as he sat back up, rolling his hips. Otabek tossed his hair back, groaning at that. 

“How can I not distract when you just don’t stop with this.” Otabek waved his hand at him. Yuri laughed a little more as he twisted the braid around into a bun. The piece of elastic finally grabbed and used to hold the messy braid bun in place. 

“I shall not stop with all of me… You adore all of me.” Yuri leaned down to smooch him, watching Otabek with twinkling eyes. Otabek laughed, smacking his ass for his cheekiness.

“How right you are, but you dare mock me for it?” He raised a brow as he clenched his hips. He lifted his hips up, raising Yuri up. Yuri gasped, resting his hands on Otabek’s chest. Laughter bubbling from his throat once more as he met Otabek’s gaze. 

“What if I do?” Yuri lifted his chin up, wiggling his hips. It made their breath catch in their throats before Otabek pulsed his hips up. 

“I would have to retaliate against you if you did.” The thickness of the air curled around them, staring down each other. 

“Do your worst…. Hero of Kazakhstan.” Yuri cooed, leaning down as if to kiss him. Yet instead he rubbed their noses together before giggling. Otabek surged up, capturing his lips while he entered Yuri once more. The gasp that fell from his lips was beautiful. 

“I plan to.” Otabek’s torso resonated from the growl as he shifted his grip on Yuri. His muscles flexed, which only seemed to spurn a whimper from Yuri. The blonde clung to him, his small, broken cries rang out in Otabek’s ear. 

It was exhilarating, encouraging him more. He held Yuri up as he pistoled his hips in. He kept Yuri right in place with in his arms, forcing him to take everything he was giving him. Yuri relished in it, hiccupping pleads of more with every thrust. 

Otabek gave it to him. He put his muscles to work as he slammed up into Yuri. The heat curled around them, filling his lung as he rutted. It fueled him on, wanting to tear Yuri’s orgasm from him. As he squeezed the pale hips in his hands, he shifted his own stance. It took a few more nudges and another shift before he was rewarded with a cry. Yuri shuddered above him, drooling on his shoulder. 

A growl curled in his chest as he dug his fingertips into Yuri. There would be bruised. Fuck, he wanted there to be bruises. Otabek wanted Yuri to look upon them, to feel them in the days to come. The desire tore a snarl from him as he pumped his hips. 

Make Yuri his, have all know this! With each up-thrust, he was trying to brand it into Yuri’s very soul. A terrible greed, but one he must feed. Yuri sobbed in his ear, holding onto him for dear life. His words were jumbled. A mixture of Beka, mine, yours, more, and yes. Otabek couldn’t say he was displeased with that either as he bucked up. 

With each tremble from Yuri, Otabek could tell he was getting closer. He groaned, slamming up into Yuri’s prostate. He didn’t stop the attention there, listening as Yuri’s cries got higher in pitch. It was there, right there. Otabek gasped, his eyes widen. There. It crashed over them like waves. Yuri was hit, tightening around him once more. It was so much more than before, digging his nails into Otabek while his name spilled from Yuri’s lips. 

Otabek let the waters carry him, slamming up into Yuri. As his orgasm urged him to keep going, to hunt for more pleasure. It was like a beast inside of him, roaring as he plunged into Yuri repeatedly. Yuri was unable to keep quiet, he wept and trembled in his hands. 

“Beka, Beka, Beka.” The name echoed in the room, accenting each shove inside of Yuri. A groan left Otabek’s lips as his movements slowed. Yuri’ embrace was tight as he tried to catch his breath. The heat was dying, Otabek’s hips slowing before they stilled. 

Otabek cradled Yuri in his arms, no longer supporting him as his legs stretched out. Yuri laid on top of him, his breath still evening out. It brought a smile to Otabek’s lips as he traced his fingers along his back. 

The moment curled, unwinding in many ways. It bled into something fuzzy and lazy. Yuri tucked his head under Otabek’s chin, soft sounds of contentment filled the air. Otabek would dare say it was as if Yuri was purring. He reached for Yuri’s hand, humming.

Their fingers wrapped around each other. Otabek raised them up to his lips, kissing Yuri’s fingers. Yuri hummed, looking up at him with hooded eyes. The expression he wore was small but pleasant, curling the edges of his lips. It was beautiful. Otabek leaned to smooch him again, unable to stop. He lavished Yuri with small little kisses. Both of their smiles were impossibly wide. It was starting to make kissing difficult, but Otabek could care less. 

Snickers followed soon. It was bubbled before getting out of control. They were both laughing, foreheads resting against each other. Yet by then Otabek ended up slipping out of Yuri, who turned a bit red. 

“We should clean up.” Otabek offered, seconded by Yuri’s nod. It didn’t take much for Otabek to get up and pull Yuri into his arms. No surprise he could, seeing as he lifted Yuri before on the ice. Otabek flexed his muscles, which made Yuri gasped softly. A delightful blush traveling along Yuri’s features. Oh, how lovely.

“I am allowed to appreciate your muscles, baka! You work hard for them! I am free to enjoy them now! Geez.” Yuri crossed his arms, closing his eyes. His lips pressed together in annoyance. Otabek snorted, right, annoyance. “Didn’t you say you were going to clean me up?” 

Another smile broke out on Otabek’s lips as he carried him to the bathroom. He placed Yuri back on his feet, grabbing a wash cloth. He got it wet before handing it over to Yuri. 

“I’ll be right back.” He snuck a kiss on Yuri’s forehead before he walked off. A quick check in the refrigerator was successful, grabbing two of the water bottles. Otabek walked back to the bathroom, nudging Yuri with one of the water bottles. “Drink.”

Yuri paused, glancing at the water bottle before meeting his eyes. He set the wash cloth down, taking the water bottle. After a sip, he rolled his eyes and grabbed the wash cloth again. Otabek knew he would finish the water, Yuri understood. So he focused on getting a second wash cloth and cleaning himself up. 

“Clothes are still on the floor.”

“Yep.”

“Cat will get into them.”

“Let him.” 

Otabek smiled over at him as he threw the wash cloth in the hamper. Yuri had tossed his on the counter, walking out of the bathroom with a smirk. They shared a look, a tender expression, before Otabek grabbed the wash cloth. He shook his head fondly, tossing it into the hamper. 

Yuri was already stretched out on the bed, sipping at his water. His cat, Potya, brushed along his legs. The meow didn’t seem totally friendly, but they had shut him in the bedroom. Otabek scratched under his chin before he made his way to Yuri, taking a swig of water. 

“I want one of your shirts.” Yuri muttered, nodding towards the bag Otabek brought. Otabek raised a brow, pulling away from the bed to his suitcase.

“I suppose I could spare one.” He tossed one over before he grabbed a pair of shorts for himself. It was fucking cold in Russia, even if Yuri kept his apartment warm. No way was he sleeping in the nude. He slipped them on, stretching out his back as he watched Yuri wiggle into his shirt. Otabek rumbled deep in his chest.

“I want some underwear too, top drawer.” Yuri waved his foot at his dresser, drinking from the water bottle afterwards. Otabek raised a brow, but went over. Boundaries were pretty much gone. Wait. 

Slowly he lifted up a thong, glancing over at Yuri. They were leopard print, which would honestly go with the black T that Otabek gave him. Still, where did Yuri get this? 

“Those will work.” Yuri hummed, flashing him a grin. Otabek looked at the piece of fabric once more before handing it over. Yuri slipped it over his legs and shimmed it up. His eyes on Otabek while he lifted his hips, sliding it in place. If only they didn’t just finish up with sex. Yuri winked, laughter echoing in his grin.

Otabek rolled his shoulders before he climbed in bed. He prowled up the bed to Yuri, leaning forward and giving him a kiss. The giggle that left Yuri’s lips was contagious, making Otabek follow suit. With a body roll, he laid himself on top of the blonde. His weight resting, pinning Yuri down. Yuri simply beamed at him, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck. Another peck of their lips passed between them. Otabek reached up, removing the hair tie from Yuri’s hair. The braid tumbled down. 

“I’m gonna have to fix that.” Yuri grumbled, snagging the band from him. Otabek shrugged, rolling off him. He lazily watched as Yuri sat up and started to undo the braid.

“You would have wanted to properly braid it before bed anyways.” He pointed out while Yuri rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up.” Yuri scoffed, focusing on his plaiting his hair. When their eyes met, Yuri shook his head at him. Otabek could only smile as he stretched out. He couldn’t help his staring. They had been over this, Yuri was just too stunning. 

It didn’t help how Yuri was just in his t-shirt and a thong. Those legs bare and stretching on for males. Otabek moved to grab Yuri’s ankle, kissing the top of his foot softly. Slightly awkward positioning, but they made it work. As the last of the braid was completed, Yuri pulled his foot back and laid down next to him.

“We still get to enjoy tomorrow and the day after…” Otabek pointed out, wrapping his arm around Yuri’s back. Yuri gladly used him like a pillow.

“You could just stay… make this your home rink. We can fight Victor and the pig for the cutest couple spot.” Yuri offered while nuzzling against him. His feet kicking at the covers.

“We would lose, they have too much practice at it and you hate PDA.” Otabek took pity, pulling the covers up. 

“You don’t have to be right all the time...” A small pout sat on Yuri’s lip again. 

“I’m not…. Just most of the time.” Otabek grinned, pulling Yuri closer. He deserved the bite on his pec he got from the comment. “I’ll talk to my coach about it. Should be fine.” 

“Better be.” Yuri snorted, his voice dripping with sleep. Otabek ran his fingers along his back as he hummed softly. 

“Davai, Yura…” His voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

“Davai, Beka…” Yuri answered in kind, kissing his shoulder. Otabek chuckled softly, kissing the top of Yuri’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it.
> 
> I wanted to add more, but it wouldn't really fit! I think I might do a part 2, a morning after thing for some more fluff. Maybe a dash of smut.
> 
> Anyone interested? Comment below to let me know!


End file.
